draco's letter to harry
by iszzyhobbynozza1234
Summary: part 1 of 2 will be done buy next Saturday please read and review this is my first ever story


The letter had just landed on his desk is was not a inter departmental memo it was a thick letter. After doing the spells that reveal any darkmatter or weasley products (george told him the spell because as he was the person who gave george and fred their start up loan) as there was nothing harry opened the large envelope, out of it a howler fell as well as two certificates, a post-it note and a heavy amount of paper.

Reading quickly he scanned the two certificates, a death and a birth. The death of his one time enemy, now one of four best friends had been killed by old death eaters who felt angry, harry didn't doubt that greyback wasn't with them for a minute. Harry felt a lot of emotions at this point anger at the fact Draco had left his son Scorpius, happiness that Draco was once again with his wife and a sudden wave of loss, harry and his family including his god-son had lost too many people and every death during the war he felt lay upon his shoulders.

The post-it said that harry was scorpius' legal guardian now and that harry has to tell scorp why he died and how sorry he is. One of the letters told him to report to the ministry orphanage

Harry looked in his desk for a good 20 minutes before he found a small dusty gallion. The gallion still had the last message sent wrapped around it's circumference that fred had written "come join in the fight against old lordy baldy". A pang hit him as he remembered how at fred's funeral george was the only one not crying but later that night a scream echoed in the burrow made by george in his sleep and how the only one who could reach him from this dark place was Percy who would sit night after night not sleeping staring at his brother sleeping hoping that the monsters that haunt george's nightmares didn't get away with it and they didn't they were made to fight all of the dementors they resided as Ascaban as they tried to give him the kiss. Kingsley appointed Percy head of the Wizmanot and he had to come up with a new centre piece for the ministry.

He wrote on the coin that draco was dead and that could Ron and Hermione please come to auror HQ please. No sooner had he sent the messages two of his best friends turned up

"How did you get here so quick, it took me nearly twenty minutes to find mine" harry said with much gusto

"I keep mine on me at all times to remind me my wife is always going to be cleverer than me, always" ron said with a slight smile

"Harry are you ok" hermione asking being more strait forward than her husband

"Yeah, I'm fine I was wondering since I'm scopius' new guardian and iwant him to be surrounded but people who love him could you bring rose over I know it would be a-"

"Of course we will rose, scorp and albus are already fast friends it would be best for him to be surrounded by people who he knows" hermione said altogether a bit fast

"Do you want to stay over, we are moving to my grandparent's place and it would only be for a month or so"

"Yeah of course we will harry" ron said altogether a bit confudled

"Ron, do you mind going home and packing some stuff and telling winky where we're going as she might get a little confused tell her she can come and stay as well" turning to harry"winky looks after rose wile we work I'm not being hyprocritical, I pay her"

"Ok, you coming?" Ron asked still a little muddled but reasonably sane

"No I need to talk to harry about something" before giving her husband a kiss.

With a crack Ron was gone

"Is Ron ok he seemed a little funny and what do you want to talk about" harry said as now he was the one who was a little confused

"Oh Ron's trying to see if he can break the hold of a love potion, of course its designed for him to only be attracted to me and I need to talk to you very quitly"with a turn she muttered a spell harry only heard her say during WWW2"mufflo, harry I need to talk to you as I'm pregnant again-"

"Isn't that usually a good thing"

"Well yes but I already have rosie I can't have another trust me"

"Have you told Ron yet-"

"Tell Ron TRUST ME, he loves you, after what happened at malfoy manor he can't stand not knowing where you are and how your feeling. HeKs more intelagent than you give him credit for" harry said with a soft smile and a look that hermione felt that could read her mind and sometimes soul. The only person who had a look that always could read her soul was Ron and he did it very frequently and although she would never admit it she couldn't stand not knowing if Ron would come back alive from a mission or not it was bad enough when ron ran away when the three of them were hunting horcruckes.

" I feel like a walk, you want to go the long way up to oxford street station"

(NA-i always thought that MoM would be under oxford st.)

"I would love to"

As the two best friends passed the centre piece they saw george with fred jr sitting by the small money pool underneath both of them staring up at the small amount of people highlighting a few of who died with a five foot tall marble statue of george's lost twin and behind him was the faces of lavender, dora, remus and ted tonks. Harry as he passed chucked a handful of "loose" change into the pool seeing if it would relieve some of the guilt, it didn't.

Harry said goodbye to hermione and went to victoria station where the MoM orphanage was.

As he made his way to the fount desk he comes face to face with Cho.

"Hi Cho, I'm picking up Draco's son Scorpius"

"Oh yes I had heard, are you ok? I had heard that after the war he became your friend"

"Yeah that's true and I'm ok...-ish, just worried"

Cho looked at the man who she had dated in her sixth year he had everything the perfect children, the perfect houses and the perfect wife. How she longed to be that perfect wife.

"So where do I need to sign"

"Um...just on the line and that line" pointing at two blank spaces on the parchment"

"Ok, thanks a lot, I hope we'll meet again soon"

As she saw the man walk away she thought to her self how she could never have had that perfect life because her perfect man was gone. Even after all these years she still couldn't forget the love she got from that loyal, brave hufflepuff; she would always love cedric till the day she would die.

**Will upload 2****nd**** part very soon. Please forgive me in British and im doing my GCSE's please review and get back to me this my first fanfict ever**


End file.
